And I Will Try to Fix You
by Suituup
Summary: She might be stuck in a wheelchair for her whole life. Someone is there for her every step of the way. The one and only Rachel Berry will be there through it all. Faberry based on 3x14.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay, I've been on an emotion roller coaster since last night's episode. I can't believe RIB did this to us. Quinn realizing she was in love with Rachel and then involving her in a car crash? And a seven-week-long hiatus?

I know Quinn's condition in this fic would be a lot worse in real life considering how violent the crash really was. But anyway, for the sake of the story, I chose not to put her life in real danger.

Anyway, this story will be around seven chapters (one chapter each week to get us through the hiatus) and an epilogue. How does that sound?

I hope you enjoy this.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe she would do this! Tell me she was coming to the wedding and then bailing on me?"<p>

A petite brunette dressed in a long white dress shouted as she pulled the doors open, followed by her bridesmaids.

Apparently fury had taken human form in her.

"Calm down, Berry. There wasn't even an actual wedding. It's postponed to a million years away," Santana said while rolling her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest. The phone that was in her hand began to ring and she was surprised to see it was Quinn. "Speaking of the devil..."

She excused herself and went to take the call in another room.

"Wh-what if something happened to her?" Rachel asked, worry itching her face. She was pacing around the small coffee table when Santana joined them. Her face had been drained from all colours and she stood there as if she had seen a ghost, while the phone slipped from her hand and crashed onto the floor near her feet.

"San, baby?" Brittany asked worriedly as she approached her girlfriend, as did everyone girl, except for Rachel who was still pacing around the coffee table.

"I-it was Quinn's mom on the-on the phone. Q was in a c-car accident." The shaking latina managed to say, tears rapidly forming in her eyes before there were too many and they spilled from her eyes and down her cheeks.

"Oh my God," Tina exclaimed, covering her mouth with her hand. She turned around and tried to control her emotions. "Rachel.."

The former bride turned around, her veil flowing around her in a halo. She frowned upon hearing Tina's quivering voice. "What's going on?"

"Quinn's mother called... She got hit by a car on her way here."

Rachel blinked several times, water flooding her eyes in a matter of seconds. Then the doors swung open, her dads stepping in and rushing to her.

"We're so sorry baby girl, but it was the right thing to do. You and Finn can get married in a couple of years once you're certain about this." said Leroy, laying a comforting hand on his daughter's back.

"I-I..." Rachel stammered, before a sob ripped from her throat and her knees quivered beneath her weight. Hiram caught her and brought her against his chest, hoisting her up.

"Sweetheart..." Both men then noticed the other crying girls in the room and looked at each other in worry. They certainly didn't think postponing the wedding would create such a reaction from friends of Finn and Rachel's. Unless... "Can someone tell us what's going on?"

"It's Quinn," His daughter's voice vibrated against his sternum and looked down. "We-we need to go to the hospital."

* * *

><p>A tight knot had been in her stomach ever since Quinn hadn't answered her phone. Rachel paced in the hospital waiting room, along with the glee kids who were all sat, watching the young woman go from left to right. Tina had her head resting on Mike's shoulder, so had Santana on Brittany's. The latina had been a crying mess since they were told the news. Leroy and Hiram were talking with Judy Fabray, who was pale as a sheet, and trying to get her to rest for a little while. Mercedes and Sugar were staring off into space while all the boys sat there as well, fingers crossed and waited.<p>

Finn was the only one standing, trying to get his girlfriend to calm down. "Rachel...Can you please sit or something... You're giving me a headache."

"I'm extremely sorry Finn if I'm giving you a headache which seems to be minimal to what Quinn's going through right now," she shouted, drawing everyone's attention to her. "This is all my fault. I shouldn't have texted her."

"You don't know that. Maybe she wasn't even texting you back when it happened." Finn tried. Rachel gave him a death glare that had him crawl back to his seat with his tail between his legs.

"Baby girl," Hiram whispered as he made his way to his daughter. "You're not blaming yourself for this, you hear me? This is not your fault, this is nobody's fault. Now we are going to sit down and calm ourselves and wish for Quinn to be okay. This is all we can do at the moment, alright?"

Rachel nodded and let her father wipe away the tears that had fallen down her cheeks. "Okay."

"All right."

A few hours later, the glee kids had gone home under their parents order. Only remained Mr. Schue and Emma, Judy and Rachel and her fathers, the girl threatening her fathers to go on hunger strike if they didn't let her stay. She had later soon fallen asleep curled up in Leroy's side, exhaustion finally catching up.

"Quinn Fabray?" A middle aged looking doctor asked as he walked into the room. Judy rose from her seat and took quick strides toward him.

"I'm Judy Fabray, her mother."

"Follow me, please."

When Judy came back a few minutes later, Rachel had awoken and rushed to her. "How's Quinn, is she okay?"

"Her life is no longer in jeopardy. The doctor said they managed to control the internal bleeding and she's now out of danger. But he also said that the shock was extremely violent and that..." Judy paused as her sobs became too hard to contain. "her spinal chord has been damaged. She lost complete function of her legs."

Rachel gasped and felt water once again blur her vision. She opened her mouth to say something but all that came out was heart ripping sob that echoed throughout the room.

"Oh God. This can't be h-happening. Q-Quinn can't be paralyzed."

Leroy hugged her and sighed. "At least her life is in no danger. From what we heard the crash was very violent, she's lucky she's even still here."

"C-could I see her?" Rachel asked, her eyes flicking up to meet Judy's.

Judy nodded, claiming she wasn't quite ready to see her daughter in such a state yet. Rachel found a nurse to show her Quinn's room and with a shaking hand, pushed the door open.

The beeping sound of the heart monitor made her nauseous and the sight of the young blonde lying on the hospital bed while looking at the window made her heart break. She didn't think Quinn would be awake, but now when she comes to think about it, they've been there for fifteen hours and the sun is starting to rise.

"Hey," Rachel said softly, silently cursing her voice for breaking. Quinn's head turned the slightest, limited by the collar around her neck. Cuts and bruises covered the left side of her face, and her left arm was kept in a sprain. Rachel couldn't hold back a gasp and approached the bed with hesitant steps, going around it so she could hold Quinn's healthy hand.

The blonde attempted a small smile but the stitches on her cheek made her wince. "Congratulations."

Rachel almost burst into tears right there and then. The girl just got into a car accident and the first thing she thought about was to congratulate her for a wedding that hadn't even happened. If anyone ever said Quinn Fabray was a selfish person again, Rachel Berry would smack them down.

"It didn't happen. It was a stupid decision to get married now."

"Oh. I guess I'll be able to be there the next time."

Rachel nodded ad tried to ignore the loud thumping of her heart that vibrated through her ears. "Yeah, I'd like that."

Quinn wet her lips and her lids dropped shut as Rachel slid her small hand in hers and gave it a gentle squeeze. Silent tears began to race down the cheerleader's face and she turned her head to the side as best as she could, away from Rachel's eyes.

"Quinn..."

"I-I can't move my legs, Rach," A strangled, broken voice filled the room. "I might never be able to move them ever again."

Rachel didn't know what to say or do, so she settled by placing a kiss on Quinn's knuckles. "Medecine progresses every day. They'll find a solution."

"I-I won't be able to cheer at Nationals... How am I going to make it to Yale and be on my own when I can't even dress myself? This fucking car accident has made my life a mess. More than it already was," she whispered. "My goal was to forget the past and start a future. But what do I do when the past is stuck with me?"

"I..I- We'll find a solution, I promise. You might not cheer at Nationals b-but you'll get into Yale no matter what and we'll get through this."

Quinn laughed bitterly. "I'm going to Yale, you're going to New York, how is a 'we' going to work?"

"At least until graduation. I'll help you get back on tracks, all right? Artie will give you tips with the wheelchair and I'll take your homework while you're not here and...We'll make it work."

Quinn gives her a small, shy smile. "Thank you. Can-could you maybe lie here with me for a while?"

Fuck, yeah.

Rachel blinked and nodded hesitantly. "O-of course. I don't want to hurt you though."

"You won't, I promise."

"Okay," Rachel pulled down the bar of the bed with some struggling that had Quinn giggle, then she was able to climb on the bed next to her friend. She took her hand and ran her thumb over her knuckled back and forth. "I was so scared."

"I'm okay." She was not. "I promise."

She couldn't. Because herself she didn't know if she would ever be okay if Rachel stayed with Finn.

"Rachel?" The brunette looked up. "I hope you don't blame yourself for this."

"I was the one texting you."

Quinn shook her head as best as she could. "And I was the one stubborn enough to try to answer and drive at the same time. I'm the stupid one, I should have thought twice before doing it. It's not your fault, you hear me?"

"Yes."

No. But she didn't have strength to argue with Quinn right now.

"Good. I'm sorry about the wedding."

Rachel chuckled. "No you're not. You thought it was a bad idea to do it now."

"Yeah, I did. A part of me is glad that you didn't do it."

"I know that," Rachel murmured. "And a part of me thought you were right but the other part of me was just so excited to get married."

"You actually had thoughts about not doing it?"

"Yeah, kind of. Especially when you didn't show up." She admitted.

The two girls fell silent and the only thing that could be heard was a the steady rhythm of Quinn's heartbeat on the machine and the distant voices outside the hospital room. Rachel cradled herself closer to Quinn and draped and arm over the blonde's midsection, only to pull it back and sit up when Quinn winced in pain.

"I'm so sorry, Quinn, are you okay?" she asked frantically, her eyes as wide as saucers.

"Yeah," Quinn smile reassuringly. "I just have a bruise because of the seatbelt." She took Rachel's arm and placed it a little bit higher on her stomach. "Here is fine."

"I'm sorry." Rachel apologized once again and laid back down on the bed, resting her head onto Quinn's shoulder.

"Stop apologizing."

There was a few minutes of complete silent an Quinn was nearly sleeping when Rachel's voice brought her back into consciousness.

"Quinn?"

"Mhm?"

"I'm going to do everything that I can to fix you."

"I know."

"I care a lot about you, you know."

_I know. And I love you._ _I am in love with Rachel Berry and she doesn't have a clue._

* * *

><p><em><em>Shall I keep going? Let me know!_  
><em>


	2. Chapter 2

Wow, I am kind of speechless right now. Thank you all for the great response! Hope you enjoy this one as well!

I don't own anything.

* * *

><p>"Rachel," The petite brunette grunted and pushed the hand on her shoulder away. "Baby girl, it's time to go."<p>

"No." She replied sleepily, her face scrunching up in disagreement. " 'M staying here."

Leroy sighed and looked at his husband for some help. The taller man simply shrugged. "We can come back later. Let's get home and put some food in our stomachs, take a shower. Then we'll be back."

Rachel's eyes opened and she needed a few seconds to realize she wasn't at her house, but in a hospital room with Quinn, on the bed tucked into the blonde side, her arm draped over her friend's stomach.

She slowly sat up, blinking several times. "Yeah, I guess we should." She climbed down the bed and Quinn must have felt the bed dip, because her eyes slowly fluttered open and she whispered,

"Rach?"

Not Berry, or RuPaul, or Man hands, or Rachel._ Rach_. Somebody hold her.

Rachel turned around and smiled at her friend. "I need to get home but...I'll be back soon, okay?"

Quinn closed her eyes briefly and her lips twitched into a small smile. "All right."

"Do you want me to bring you anything back? I can maybe stop by your house if your mother wants to stay here."

Quinn cleared her throat. "Could you maybe get me my iPod and a few books or magazines if that's not too much to ask. The key is under the welcome mat."

"I will," Rachel told her, then took a few steps toward the bed and squeezed Quinn's hand. "I'll be back soon."

"Thank you."

Rachel followed her fathers out of the room and into the elevator. It was only once they were in the car that Hiram spoke,

"Not that we don't like Quinn, baby girl, but isn't she the girl who was horrible to you back in Sophomore year?"

Rachel nodded and met her father's gaze in the mirror. "Quinn has changed a lot. We've grown closer since the beginning of the year and she is a great person. She's just insecure and shy."

Leroy sighed. "Is that an excuse to bully you?"

"Like I said, daddy, Quinn has changed, the past is the past. She apologized for what she's done to me two years ago and I forgave her. She actually helped me figure somethings out about my future. Now if you don't accept Quinn and I's friendship, Quinn needs me at the moment and for the first time in my short life, I will be obliged to go around your orders."

"Now don't get on your high horses, sweetie," Hiram said gently. "We're your parents and we need to make sure that you are not going to get hurt again."

"I'm sorry," Rachel whispered. "I know, and I love you both for that."

"We love you too sweetheart," Leroy replied. "Now, is Quinn one of the people that disagreed with you and Finn getting hitched."

Rachel nodded yet again. Hiram clapped his hands together. "She seems very mature. I think I like her. She seems like a sweet pea. Don't you think so Leroy?"

"She does. As long as she doesn't hurt our baby girl."

"She won't," Rachel pipes up from the backseat. "I trust her. She won't hurt me. I care about her and she does too."

"Okay then."

When the trio got to their house, Rachel jumped out of the car, bolted up the stairs and took a quick shower (who care about the daily ritual, she needed to go back to the hospital as soon as possible), pulled her wet hair up in a pony tail and changed clothes. She found some sweat pants and a large sweater and put them on.

Back downstairs, her dads watched with interest as she grabbed different pots from the kitchen and set them on the table, along with two pieces of bread.

"Do we have bacon?"

Leroy almost spat out the coffee he was drinking while Hiram looked at his daughter with wide eyes.

"Sweetie I know you're still in shock after what has happened to your friend but meat, really?"

Rachel's jaw fell open. "How could you even think such thing? No, it's for Quinn, she loves bacon. Could you get some at the store? I need to go."

With that, she kissed her dads cheeks and grabbed the pot of peanut butter, the bag of marshmallows and her car keys. She drove cautiously to Quinn's house and slipped in after unlocking the door, climbing up the stairs up to Quinn's room. The room was painted a plain pink with a big portrait of Jesus hanging above Quinn's bed. Rachel looked around the room in awe. Her eyes caught sight of Glee 2009 class picture set in a neat frame on the desk and smiled. Other pictures of them at Regionals from the previous year hung on the walls.

She quickly found the blonde's iPod on her nightstand and also grabbed the plug-in battery charger before grabbing random books from the shelves tucked in the corner of the room. She dashed out of the house a couple of minutes later and drove to the hospital, where she stopped by the shop to buy some fashion and gossip magazines. When she got to Quinn's room, she knocked on the door lightly and pushed it open.

Judy was sat on the plastic chair next to the bed, her hand into her daughter's as the latter slept.

"Hi," Rachel said shyly, taking an hesitant step inside the room.

"Hello. Rachel, is that right?"

"Yes."

"Mom?" A groggy voice filled the small room and both Judy and Rachel's gaze snapped to the bed. Quinn opened her eyes.

"I'm going to grab a cup of coffee, all right?"

"You should go home," Quinn said. "Rachel can stay here. You go get some rest."

Judy looked from her daughter to Rachel who nodded, then back to Quinn. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. Go."

"Okay. I'll be back in a few hours," She bent down and placed a lingering kiss on her daughter's forehead. "I love you."

"I love you too." Quinn murmured, her eyes flicking up to her mom's. Judy squeezed Rachel's shoulder as she walked past her and soon the room was silent after the older woman's departure. Quinn beckoned Rachel with a wave of the hand and the brunette didn't need to be told twice before she walked to the bed and sat on the chair.

"I stopped by the house and brought these," She reached into her plastic bag and pulled out Quinn's iPod along with the books she had taken. "I also went to the hospital shop and bought some magazines."

"You didn't have to do that." Quinn said, smiling at Rachel.

"I know." She set the magazines on the small table near the bed and folded her fingers, setting her hands onto her lap. "How are you feeling?"

Quinn shrugged. "Sore. A bit exhausted too. But I'm glad I have company."

"Um...Santana told me she would stop by with Brittany later today. Oh! I also brought this. I hope you're hungry, I know the hospital food is awful and I also wanted to bring cooked bacon because I know you love it but you know I'm vegan, of course you do. So I didn't have any at my house but my dads promised me they would buy some so next time I'm here-"

"Rach," Quinn cut her off. "You're rambling."

"Sorry." The brunette flushed.

"I think it's cute."

Oh God, had she just said that? Say something else, anything!

"...that you're willing to do all those things for me. I really appreciate it."

That will do.

"You're welcome." Rachel said softly and grabbed Quinn's hand for a light squeeze. "So I brought some peanut butter and also marshmallows."

"Awesome."

A few minutes later both girls were on the bed, swapping between peanut butter right out of the jar and the bag of marshmallows lay open between them while Rachel showed her the funny pictures that she, Kurt and Mercedes took while one of their sleep overs.

Rachel's phone started to vibrate and a photo of Finn appeared on the screen. Quinn watched as Rachel's finger hovered over the 'Ignore' button and after a few seconds, she hit it and shoved the phone away.

"Why didn't you answer it?" Quinn couldn't help but ask.

"Because I'm with you at the moment and it would be rude to take this call. I don't want to talk to him anyway."

"Why not?"

"I would rather not talk about it." Rachel said with a wince. Quinn held up her healthy hand.

"Fair enough. So which magazines did you buy?"

Rachel reached out blindly and grabbed the magazines, setting them into her lap. "Gossip magazines mostly. Do you want to see if Zach Efron and Taylor Swift are a couple or," she flipped to another magazine, "...if Kristan and Robert are _still_ together."

"I'll take Zach Efron."

"Great, I think there's something about Barbra in this one." Rachel said as she handed the first one to Quinn and kept the other one for herself.

"You're such a groupie."

"Hey," Rachel chastised and swatted Quinn's good arm. "So what?"

The blonde shrugged and both girls began to read their magazines in silence. Rachel was mid-way through Barbra's article when Quinn started to cough loudly. The simple cough turned into a fit and Rachel tapped Quinn's back gently.

"Do you want me to call someone?" she asked worriedly.

"Water," Quinn managed to say between fit of coughs. Rachel filled a plastic cup of water and held the straw to Quinn's lips. The blonde took a sip and swallowed, the liquid cooling her dry throat. "Thank you."

"You're bleeding," Rachel said, her eyes glazing over the cut on Quinn's left cheek. She grabbed a tissue and dipped it in some water, than pressed the cool material onto Quinn's cut. "There. It should be fine now."

"Thank you."

Quinn coughed yet again and clenched her chest with her good hand. "Ow."

"Do you want me to call the nurse?"

Before Quinn could respond, she lunged forward and blood came out from her mouth, landing on the blanket that was covering her. Rachel gasped and rushed to her, before coming to her senses and running out of the room to call a nurse. She came back in a few seconds later with a man in blue scrubs and another one in a white blouse. Quinn was breathing heavily and clenching her right side.

Her bed was pulled flat and she could only see the ceiling and hear Rachel's voice but not see her because of the neck collar she had on.

"She spat blood and is coughing a lot."

The doctor looked at her X-ray while the nurse put an oxygen mask onto Quinn's mouth. "She has three broken ribs. One of them might have punctured one of her lungs. Let's get another X-ray and prep her up for surgery."

"S-surgery?" Rachel stammered, blinking.

"Miss I need you to wait outside and get in touch with her parents. Can you do that?" The nurse asked her, and Rachel could only nod and leave the room. She called Judy, then Santana and her dads before sitting on a hard plastic chair in the waiting room.

It had been three hours. Rachel was glad that she had put on sweatpants and a large sweater so that she was at least comfortable. Judy was by her side, so were Santana and Brittany. The doctor walked into the waiting, catching everyone's attention.

"That's what I thought. One of her broken rib punctured her left lung. We were able to fix it. She's going to come around in an hour or so. The nurse will take you to her room, Mrs. Fabray. Family only, sorry."

The doctor walked away as Judy turned to the three girls. "I'll see what I can do. Just wait here."

The three girls sat back in the waiting room and the question on the tip of Rachel's tongue needed to get out. She slightly turned to the Latina sitting next to her.

"Quinn asked me a weird question after Regionals two days ago," She stated, and both Santana and Brittany looked at her, urging her to continue. "She asked me if when I was singing 'Here's to us' I was singing it to Finn and only Finn. What did she mean by that?"

Santana shared a look with Brittany and sighed. "San, don't."

"She's going to know sooner or later, Britt. Maybe it's what Quinn needs."

"Tell me what?" Rachel exclaimed, eyebrows knitted together in a frown.

"Quinn likes you."

Silence. Freaking long silence in which Rachel seemed to have lost her ability to talk. Santana would have bolted from her seat and shouted 'Victory, I made Rachel Berry speechless!' if it wasn't under such circumstances.

Rachel's mouth fell open as million of thought rushed to her head. There was a minute of agonizing minute of silent while which Santana wondered if the petite brunette was going to bolt out of the room or... do nothing.

"She-" Rachel blinked and took a deep breath. "She _likes_ me?"

Santana nodded in confirmation. "She does. Always has."

"Why the torture then? The name calling, the slushies, the pornographic pictures on the walls. Why would she do that if she's liked me all along?"

Shit. She was going to bolt and Quinn was going to smack the hell out of Santana for telling her.

"Does the case Karofsky ring any bell?" Santana asked. "How he bullied Kurt but liked him all along? Quinn was just scared of her own feelings and of what would happen to her if she came out. And the pornographic pictures were _hot_."

"I-I...I think I should go home. I-I need to think and..." Rachel grabbed her bag and stood so fast from her seat that her head started to spin. "Just tell Quinn that I'll come back soon."

Then she walked away.

"Berry!"

"I told you it was a bad idea. Quinn is going to go all HBIC on you."

Santana sighed. "I know. I'm so screwed."

Brittany put an arm around her girlfriend's shoulders. "She'll come around."

"I hope so. Quinn really likes her. And a foursome would really be awesome."

"Fivesome. Lord Tubbington would join in."

* * *

><p>Rachel pulled her car in her driveway and walked into her house, nearly running into Hiram as he was about to head out. She mumbled an apology and was about to walk past him when he grabbed her arm gently.<p>

"What's wrong?" he asked. "Is Quinn alright?"

"I don't know."

He frowned. "What happened?"

"Nothing, I'm fine."

"You're anything but fine."

Rachel sighed. "I just... I learned something and I wasn't quite ready for it. It came out of the blue and..." she took a deep breath and moved to sit on the couch. Her dad followed suit. "Have you ever been gay or have you ever been attracted to someone of the opposite sex?"

Hiram was taken aback, to say the least. He cleared his throat and tried to compose himself. "Yes, I have. I've had girlfriends before I met your dad."

"What did it feel like when you met him? Was it love at first sight or...Had you ever felt attracted to men before?"

"No. I think love is love. It's the person that you're attracted to more than their gender. Is there something you would like to tell me, sweetie?"

"No. No I was just wondering... I have to go to the hospital. I'll be back for dinner."

* * *

><p>Back at the hospital fifteen minutes later, Rachel walked straight to Quinn's room and stepped in. Judy was sat in the chair next to Quinn's bed, holding the sleeping blonde's hand. Quinn had a tube in her throat that helped her breathe and wires still attached to her body.<p>

"Hi, Mrs. Fabray," Rachel's voice was quiet and shy as she stepped further into the room. "How is she doing?"

The elder blonde shrugged. "She's stable. They intubated her because she wasn't breathing on her own and surgery went well. We are just waiting on her to wake up. I-I need to go make some calls to tell the family. Will you stay with her while I do that?"

Judy's voice shook as she spoke and Rachel knew she was on the verge of a melt down. She nodded without hesitation and took the older woman's spot near the bed. She grasped Quinn's healthy hand and placed a kiss on top of it.

"I'm right here, Quinn. Just... I'm not going anywhere, okay?"

She grabbed the iPod sitting on the beside table and put the headphones into Quinn's ears, scrawling through every play list. A gasp fell from her lips when she saw a play list entitled 'Rachel' and with a shaky finger, pressed the button to open it. In there were all the songs Rachel had sung in Glee club. The most listened to were _Don't Rain on My Parade_ and _On My Own _(Rachel's actual version which Quinn had taken from MySpace), followed by _The Only Exception_.

The brunette swallowed the lump in her throat and exited from the play list as tears gathered in her eyes. She chose a slow song and laid her head down on the bed, lacing her fingers with Quinn.

By seven o'clock she had to leave Quinn's side because visiting hours were over. She leaned in and kissed Quinn's cheek before gathering her belongings and smiling sweetly at Judy on her way out.

School was torture. Rachel could only think about Quinn. She had not even put her hand up in English period. She _always_ answered question in English classes. As if the day couldn't get any worse, Finn was at her locker after lunch.

"Hey," he said when she got to her locker. He bent down to give her a peck but his lips hit her cheek as she turned her head and opened her locker. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Okay..." Finn drew out. "I tried to call you all week end."

"Sorry. Battery died."

Crap. Finn might be a bit gullible, but still.

"The whole weekend?"

"No, okay. I was at the hospital the whole weekend, hence why I wasn't answering the damn phone. Have you even been to visit Quinn once, Finn? No you haven't. But if you had, you would know that Quinn had to have surgery to get on of her lungs fixed and she now has a tube in her throat to help her breathe. So I'm sorry but talking with you was out of my priority list."

Finn's eyes widened at the short brunette's burst out and swallowed. "I'm sorry. Is she okay?"

"She's stable. But I thought at least you would have some good sense to at least stop by. You're her friend."

"I know," he rubbed the back of his neck. "I will, I promise. Maybe the whole glee club should go. You know, so that she knows we're here."

Rachel's anger backed down. "That would be nice."

The bell went off and Rachel discreetly breathed out a sigh of relief. "Well I'll see you in Glee."

"I'm not going." She closed her locker and hugged her books to her chest. "Once school is over I'll go straight to the hospital."

"Okay." She kissed his cheek and patted his chest before walking away. She turned back around when Finn called her name. "What about our wedding?"

"I don't know, Finn. We'll talk about it. I just really need to get to class."

* * *

><p>When Rachel finally got to the hospital, she felt a bit nervous. She didn't know if Quinn was going to be awake or still on the breathing machine. She would be glad if the tube was off but it would mean they would have to talk. Rachel dreaded that talk.<p>

She pushed the door opened and was surprised to see Quinn awake with the head of the bed slightly propped up. She was currently reading one of the books Rachel had brought back the day before. Two plush animals were surrounding her. A bear and a little deer. The blonde looked adorable.

"Hi," The brunette murmured. Quinn's head rose and she smiled. Rachel took the sign to walk closer to the bed. "How are you doing?"

"'M okay. A bit tired and my throat is sore," She closed the book and placed it beside her. "How was school?"

"School was school. I've been thinking about you all day."

"You did?" An instant smile broke onto Quinn's face and Rachel was glad to be the reason of it. She nodded, ducking her head down with a short laugh. Quinn moved the plush bear out of the way and patted the now empty space on the bed. Rachel hopped on and sat awkwardly with one of her leg tucked underneath her so she was facing Quinn.

"Who brought you these?" she mentioned to the fluffy animals.

Quinn pointed at the bear, "This one if from Hiram," she said. "And the other one is from Leroy."

Rachel frowned. "My dads came to visit you?"

"Yeah. They said there were not far away so they thought they would stop by."

And they just happened to have two plush animals in their trunk? _Right_.

"Now I see where your kindness and ability of listening comes from. They are really nice and sweet."

"I..I-" Unable to find words to reply in her state of shock (You see, Quinn had just told her she was kind and a good listener. Was her face on fire?), Rachel only blushed and played with you fingers.

"Are you not supposed to be in Glee right now?" Quinn asked.

"Yes, yes I am. But I figured you would like some company."

Quinn's smile nearly split her face. "Rachel Berry ditched Glee."

"That was only one time. It will never happen again. We have Nationals in two months and it would highly dangerous to miss another rehearsal, we can't afford to lose this trophee."

"I know," Quinn said. "I was just teasing you."

Rachel stuck her tongue out and earned a giggle from Quinn. "Did Santana and Brittany stop by?"

"Not today. But my mom said they came in yesterday but I was unconscious so..."

Rachel nodded in understanding and took Quinn's hand in hers. "So how long do you have to stay in the hospital?"

"At least another week," she said. "Then I'll be allowed to go home but I'll have two hours of therapy every day. My mom is getting things done in the house so that I can move around in my wheelchair."

Rachel squeezed Quinn's hand. "You'll get through it."

"I just..." Quinn took a sharp intake of breath when her voice wavered. "I can't be in a wheelchair Rach... How am I going to go up to my house or... dress myself, go to the bathroom, or get in the car..."

A lone tear made its way on Quinn's cheek and Rachel reached out to wipe it away with her thumb, then leaned over and kissed that same cheek. "I'll help you. The ones in Glee will help you. You're not alone, okay? Do you hear me, Quinn? You're not alone."

Quinn nodded and closed her eyes, a few more tears escaping and rolling down her face.

"You have to promise me that you will never give up, alright?"

"I promise."

Rachel smiled and slightly moved closer so she could hug Quinn. She wrapped her arms around Quinn's neck and felt Quinn snack her good arm around her waist. Rachel buried her face in Quinn's hair and inhaled the sweet scent of her shampoo. When they broke apart, Rachel's eyes flickered to the clock.

"I still have half an hour until I have to get home. We never finished reading those gossip magazine nor did we finish eating the marshmallows. Shall we?"

Quinn grinned, although she missed Rachel's body warmth. "Okay."

"Sweet. Let me go freshen up and I'll be right back."

Rachel left the room and found the nearest bathroom. Once she was locked in one of the stalls, she pulled her phone out of her pocket and stared at the previously opened window.

_From Quinn Fabray, February 9, 2012. 4:56pm_

_ON MY WAY_

She slid down to the floor and muffled a sob by covering her mouth with her hand as her vision blurred and tears started to stream down on her cheeks.

This was all her fault.

* * *

><p>*Bites down on bottom lip* Thoughts?<p> 


End file.
